In recent years, unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), which are sometimes referred to as “drones,” have become more readily available. Indeed, such UAVs have even become large enough to carry small payloads. Some entities desire to utilize unmanned aerial vehicle technology to facilitate delivery of packages (e.g., mail, goods, etc.), instead of utilizing traditional delivery systems.
The figures are not to scale. Instead, to clarify multiple layers and regions, the thickness of the layers may be enlarged in the drawings. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.